


Do you feel the hunger or do you feel alive?

by Doctor_Whore



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vulnerable Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Whore/pseuds/Doctor_Whore
Summary: This is pure filth based on this prompt:Hannibal has been recovering quite slowly, he needs to work on his fat mass rather extensively for a while, so Will stuffs his mouth with chocolate bars while they fuck.If he doesn't finish sucking off the chocolate by the time they come, there will be consequences.There are some changes to this but not much.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123
Collections: Sub Hannibal Prompts





	Do you feel the hunger or do you feel alive?

**Author's Note:**

> Have a fun wank!

After the fall days were spent on surviving. Each one made Will's mind reel with the prospect of losing Hannibal to something as simple as an infection.

Chiyoh got everything that could be of use from a veterinary clinic but it wasn't enough. Hannibal surfaced from unconsciousness for a few hours and went to sleep often in the middle of the sentence. Ex-profiler had to feed him by hand, he put Hannibal's head on his lap and spoon-feed him rich broth, cream soups or vitamin smoothies trying to replenish the deficit of nourishment in the form of solid food. With delicate hands, he tilted Hannibal's head when he could not swallow and massaged his throat. The IV bags weren't everything and the doctor wasn't cognizant enough to take care of himself. They spent their days being hidden away in Canada in a small country house. Chiyoh only took them there after the both of them were able to handle a journey and left them with food and better supplies for their injuries than the ones stolen from the vet.

Even when Hannibal could stay upright in the bed or started walking Will fed him. The need to nurture and repair were overwhelming. He knew he started treating Hannibal a little bit like one of his strays, the psychiatrist was aware of that without doubt, but they didn't stop.

Now that he could eat solid foods and stand up he cooked but Will still sat behind him on soft couch enclosing him in his embrace and fed him morsel by morsel. The means to an end became a compulsion that neither of them could shake off. Or wanted to for that matter. It was the first time when Hannibal could feel and accept his vulnerability.

Will providing and taking care of him ignited a small flame of need for warm touch from the one person that truly saw him.

Months went by and both of them could feel the air crackling with energy before each meal.

Finally, they addressed it one fateful evening during dinner when Will hadn't gone to sit beside cannibal to cut and feed him their latest kill- the governor who was an active paedophile. His thigh marinated in apples and mustard and slow-cooked for eight hours was sitting on the table waiting to be carved but Will went to seat on another side of the table and waited looking into Hannibal's eyes.

'I believe you should do the honours.' said ex-profiler 'Your physical therapy is finished guessing by the ease you carved that pig yesterday.'

Hannibal looked Will straight in the eyes transferring his irritation at the way he was playing with him. The vulnerability he allowed himself with Will during meals was one thing, addressing it was altogether another.

'If you insist I can't find myself to refuse.' he smirked carving the meat and putting it gracefully on their plates. The frustration in Will's features was evident, as always Hannibal not taking the hook.

'Thank you.' it was merely a whisper but Will didn't touch his portion, nor did Hannibal.

It didn't feel right.

Something was amiss. As if they need one another to feel the hunger or even taste the food.

They looked in each other eyes in silence echoing through the dining room and Will beckoned him with a flick of his hand.

He went slowly but the eagerness was evident in Hannibal's step. He stopped before Will and waited. And wasn't disappointed when the brunet moved his chair away from the table and patted his lap and took a piece of mouthwatering meat from the plate.

Hannibal sat on his lap, chest to chest, never losing eye contact, feeling the need to wind his fingers in chocolate curls. He only felt them a few times, on each event, something changed in their relationship. It looked that this time was no different because Will took one of his hands and nuzzled into it, hoarse stubble to warm dry palm. He closed his eyes and took a breath kissing his knuckles.

'I won't let you wait this time.' he looked into Hannibal's eyes and shown everything he was and everything he felt. The pure savage affection was evident in them.

Hannibal could only cup his face with his other hand and touch the badly stitched scar on the cheek. They touched each other with such reverence and warmth. Unthinkable one for monsters like them. The feeling of yearning burning again as the new gates to their level of intimacy opened.

'I would wait for you at the gates of Hell for all eternity if it meant having you again.'

Will only chuckled at the confession.

'But you couldn't say that you wanted to be fed by me?'

Hannibal cleared his throat at the way Will didn't mince his words.

'I believe you can use your gift and know about it without me saying it.'

'I know what you feel.' he put the forgotten morsel of meat to his own lips 'but I want to hear you say it.' he took it between his teeth waiting for the answer.

The doctor swallowed the fastly gathering saliva as he looked at the picture of temptation that was Will Graham.

'Feed me, Will.' he whispered and leaned into the kiss biting the meat. It melted on their tongues giving their tastebuds the aria of flavours. The sweetness of apples, bitterness and spiciness of mustard and umami of meat mixed with their own flavours. The morsel was eaten between biting kisses full of tongue. Hannibal wanted to outline the whole interior of Will's mouth. Each groove in teeth, the slickness of the tongue, the nubs on the palate, scar on cheek.

His hands winded through the curls, strong arms enclosing the neck, heaving chest to heaving chest. The rhythm of their heartbeat in sync as they breathed air from each other lips.

Hannibal started to rut into hot hardness between Will's legs, the friction making his exhale heated air into Will's neck biting it sensually.

'I believe we should take it to the bedroom, don't you?' whispered Will into Hannibal's ear taking his earlobe between his teeth and chewing it.

The answer came as an exhale of hot air 'Yes.'

They stumbled through the house, Will's arms full of Hannibal and plate of meat. He promised him that he will feed him.

Wil put the plate on the bedside table and crawled to the headboard of the bed. He slowly took off his shirt and pants as Hannibal observed him with such abysmal hunger that old Will Graham would shy away. But not this one, this one became and felt the same hunger roaring in the depths of his chest.

'Bedelia told me that you find nourishment at the very sight of me.' he smirked 'I wasn't aware it was literally.'

The words woke Hannibal from his internal thoughts and he started to undress.

'My hunger for you and what you can offer will never cease to exist, even if you nourish me to the brim, there will be even deeper well for you to fill.'

'Then let me give you everything you need right now. We have all the time in the world to fill this well inside you and me.' he looked Hannibal right in the eyes when he once again sat in his lap. 'I ache for you.'

The confession urging them to eat each other. There was no delicacy left anymore. They groped and fondled each other, mapping the unknown territories of their skin. The war of biting kisses and licks tasted like the salt of sweat and this particular flavour of the skin. Finally, both naked Hannibal took out the lube from the bedside table.

'I want to lighten your ache.'

'Then do it. I'm your feast so devour me.'

Hannibal coated his fingers with lube and circled the opening trying to relax. Will distracted him by licking his neck, sternum and nipples, biting and sucking each of them. Soft moans left plush lips as fingers finally breached his opening two a time and a loud groan of pain-pleasure left his mouth. He fucked himself on those fingers, wiggling and pushing deeper to make a place for Will. His Will. His to devour. When he deemed it enough he pushed another one and rutted into Will's stomach as he held him close. Fingers fully inside him only to tease his prostate. Will held him lightly, skimming throughout the expanses of naked flesh to feel each and every tremble his touch elicited.

Hannibal took his fingers out and coated Will's cock with what was left of the lube and eased himself slowly for Will to catch his hips and impale him on his throbbing boiling rod. Will bottomed out and a loud moan left both of their mouths, pleasure of the first bite making them salivate for more.

Will started punishing pace as he canted his hips up, holding psychiatrist up to fuck into him pistoling his hips. Hannibal quickly took the cue and swung his hips side to side, up and down, finding that perfect angle when holding and clawing at Will's chest.

The only sounds in the darkness were slaps of sweaty skin on skin, moans, groans and snarls. Making love like animals, primal and hungry. Their kisses were more like bites, leaving bruises on their lips, necks and shoulders. Collars of reddish marks coated both of them making them only want more. More touch, blood and flesh. They possessed each other, famished for each other, but never to be sated. Two monsters howling in the night to find their ideal half, one providing and the other taking in the circle.

When Will hit his prostate a few times in succession there was nothing left but to spill his pleasure, the vocalisation of it making Will double his efforts, thrusting into the tender hole. Sated for now Hannibal laid on the ex-profiler. The deadweight that was still fucked into the tight ring of muscle fluttered with oversensitivity.

'I won't let you starve ever again, I promise.'

Hannibal tightened his passage at the promise uttered and Will screamed his release flooding Hannibal's insides. Their moans echoed throughout the house.

They laid sweaty and sated entangled in each other limbs looking in each other eyes. Soft breaths exchanged full of satisfaction.

' Do you still feel hunger?' smiled Will 'Should I feed you dinner?'

'I appreciate the offer but I believe our bodies won't allow it so fast.' chuckled Hannibal.

'Oh don't worry. I meant to feed you dinner. We didn't have any and we must put some meat on our bones.'

Hannibal eyed the meal on the bedside table and nodded shuffling to lie back to chest like they always did on a sofa.

'It's already cold but I won't deny anything you will give me.'

'I'm sure it is still delicious even when cold.'

Will took the plate and fed Hannibal mouthful by mouthful by hand smearing the sauce on Hannibal's lips to lick it tilting his head. Hannibal in exchange nipped at his fingers, licking away any residing flavour that wasn't Will.

They sat like that-sweaty, sticky and dirty, but sated, for now, nuzzling into each other and breathing each other scent.

Life after that became a typical one again. Will stopped feeding Hannibal each meal, the pleasure and carnality of the act only left in the bedroom.

\------

As he pounded into him from behind he dipped his fingers into the chocolate fondue bringing it to Hannibal's lips.

'Lick it.'

The low moan left psychiatrist's lips as Will struck the spot. He couldn't focus on anything, as Will murdered his prostate for the last 2 hours denying him release with a tight cock-ring.

'I can't.' Hannibal wheezed 'It's too much.'

He could feel the sweetness of the chocolate on the back of his throat, sticking to his palate, clinging to his tastebuds.

Will only tutted disapprovingly.

'You know it is for your own good. Its the fastest way for you to gain calories. And you need a lot of them now that you started swimming again.'

He pushed the fingers harshly into his mouth choking him a little bit. Hannibal started licking them, feeling the nausea building inside him at the omnipresent saccharine taste. He licked everything away and bit offending appendages.

'Ouch what that was for? We agreed that you will eat the whole bowl!'

The pounding halted and Hannibal couldn't stop the whine that escaped his lips, the only source of pleasure gone. He nibbled the fingers between his lips taking in the taste of blood. All-encompassing sweetness has been given metallic tang. Flavours fought for the ground in Hannibal's mouth as he tried to form sentences in his mind.

The only points of his body that he could feel were strained knees, tender hole, abused neck, tight ring on his cock and well-used mouth.

The taste of Will's semen already forgotten after the flood of chocolate pumped into him.

'I can't take more. The sugariness of this chocolate clogs my mouth.'

Will looked into Hannibal's eyes as he turned a little bit. The face of total ravagement begging him with watery eyes.

'Fine' he sighed ' But you agreed on yourself to handle the consequences.'

'Anything else. Just no more chocolate.' he breathed deeply.

Will took out his cock from the tight heat of Hannibal's passage with a whine and went to the closet.

Cock bobbing angrily for denied release.

In the meantime, Hannibal laid on his back relaxing his trembling legs. He didn't even touch the ring, he knew Will will use it anyway. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes to find some inner peace when his whole body sang in distress of not reaching orgasm for so long.

'On your belly. Hands and legs wide.'

Hannibal opened his eyes to the view out of this world.

Will put on deep brown leather harness looking like an oldfashioned shoulder holster and matching leather bracelets. Long hair slicked back into soft waves showed flushed skin of his cheeks and neck.

'Do I have to repeat myself?' Will almost growled but mirth danced in his eyes.

'No, you don't, Will. Or should I sir?' Hannibal smirked laying again on his belly.

'If you like, you will scream either one at the end anyway.' Will chuckled and started to bind Hannibal's wrists and ankles to the frame of their bed.

With knots easily done and secured, ex-profiler came between his legs and put in slicked with lube prostate massager and looked into Hannibal's eyes.

'I would like you to count to ten aloud after each lash.' he practically purred the words. In one hand he held elegant riding crop and in other a small remote.

In Hannibal's eyes, he looked like an epitome of a merciless god. Coated in the moonlight from the window and darkness of the room.

Hannibal could only take a deep breath and nod.

And the first lash sounded through the room and then the yelp of pleasure and shock from Hannibal followed.

'One.' he breathed out. The feeling of irritated skin of his buttocks radiated through his whole body. Little tremors went through it again when Will turned on the toy to the half-capacity of its power. Loud moans followed each strike on his skin. Long red stripes adorned now tanned skin of his back. Verger's brand covered by them. At the last one, Will pushed the power of the massager to the full and the dry orgasm was torn out from Hannibal with the roar of pleasure.

Will took Hannibal's chin smeared with droll and licked into his mouth.

'I can see you had more fun than punishment out of it. But it doesn't matter. I didn't have mine.'

Swiftly he placed himself between Hannibal's legs, pulled out the offending toy and bottomed out without preamble. He clawed into Hannibal's hips leaving red stripes after. He took off the cock-ring allowing the hard length of Hannibal's cock to finally build its own release as Will opened him up with sharp thrusts of his hips. He looked at inflamed skin of psychiatrist back and started to lick it at the same time making his thrusts more precise and closer, striking Hannibal's prostate each time.

Load groans left both their throats as Hannibal tightened so much when Will bit him on the shoulder that Will emptied inside him and Hannibal on the bed.  
Edging made their coupling fast and raw. Tired Will extracted himself from Hannibal with a wince and went to unbind the ropes. Job finished he went to the bathroom to get a warm wet cloth and cleaned both of them as much as I could.

He flopped beside Hannibal and entangled himself into his embrace.

'Did I quelch your hunger today?' he whispered into the doctor's ear.

'As always mylimasis. I find myself less often when I'm with you. Always so attentive of me.' Hannibal kissed his forehead and buried his nose in chocolate curls. 'But I won't touch chocolate for some time.'

Will chuckled at the admission.

'I'm sure we will find other ways for you to work out and nourish yourself.'

'Maybe a hunt for the long pig? I'm sure it can give me enough protein to enhance my recovery.'

Will could only chuckle darkly, he already found one a few days ago when strolling through the streets of Havana. The dogfighting ringmaster was perfect in size and musculature for them to eat healthy for some time.

'I think I can arrange something, but now let's sleep. There will be a lot of work to do when we wake up and hunger to sate.' He kissed the doctor on the lips and buried into his soft chest hair.

And so they dreamt. Dreamt of blood and meat, hunger and feast, each other and fullness. Because they could feel full only being by each other's side.


End file.
